Here's There
by NekyuToi
Summary: The rain not impeding on their work schedule, Emma Peel and John Steed face up to the latest threat the national security: a strange new device which teleports people to and fro other dimensions. Could three new faces have appeared from another world?


Here's There

Chapter 1: Warped

It was an exceptionally boring day in London, England, for the rain had simply not ceased for the past few days, and one could not enjoy the sights and pleasures of the city in such a dreadful state. Thankfully, deliveries were still being carried out despite the dreadful weather, so Emma was having an pleasant time in her groovy London flat, sipping Bollinger and reading the latest Vogue magazine. Feeling her eyes un-focusing from the glossy page, Emma set down the crystal glass from her long, delicate fingers and rubbed her eyes gently. Although the weather had prevented any field work for her, (and for that she was thankful), the paperwork she had yet to complete was astounding. She had attempted it twice or thrice, but could simply not concentrate... especially when there was a carton of fine champagne to be enjoyed.

Just as she set her eyes again on the Royal type-writer and the piece of paper jammed loosely into it, yet to be typed out, her doorbell rang. Smiling faintly, she didn't have to answer it to know who was knocking.

"Enter!" she called out, in her refined English accent.

Pushing it open with his umbrella, John Steed poked his head around the door.

"I trust this isn't a bad time?" he smiled, entering into the well-decorated apartment.

"It's never a bad time." Emma replied, closing her magazine and sitting up on the red leather sofa. "Care for a drink?"

"Why certainly; I'm absolutely parched. Must be this hot weather we're having." He joked, gesturing to the large windows on the eastern side of the apartment.

"I'll get you a glass." She sighed breathlessly, rolling her eyes and crossing the floor to the built-in kitchen. John Steed couldn't help but comment on her new red cat-suit.

"I say; is that suitable attire for one's own home?" he asked.

She picked up one of her finest crystal champagne glasses and glided over to John, placing it into his open hand.

"I did consider wearing a filmy silk negligee, but I had this most dreadful feeling I would be entertaining today." She smiled, flashing off her pearly whites.

"I would like to say that were true," John faintly grimaced, tearing away from her gaze, "but it seems we're needed today."

"Oh, dear. And there I was, ever so enjoying the peaceful life of a typist." She sighed.

"Get down, Lupin!" Jigen cried, quickly whipping out his revolver in less than 0.4 seconds. In a flash the three gunmen who had their AK47s aimed at Lupin's torso were down for the count.

"You underestimate me, Jigen!" Goemon laughed, walking across a beautiful garden which was overlooked by a forlorn and crumbling mansion.

"I didn't realise you could absorb bullets." Jigen sighed, holstering his weapon.

"Enough, you two." Mine Fujiko sighed. "I can't believe there'd be anything of value in this hole. How could you be so naive and drag us out here, Lupin?"

"Fujiko, dear, don't be such a downer." He winked at her. "You know me, I can sniff out gold a mile away; and I'm sure there's something here worth at least a dime." He drew closer to her and grabbed her arm. "So how about a good luck kiss before we enter into the _scary_ mansion?" he puckered his lips and closed in on her beautiful, yet disbelieving face.

"Forget it!" she yelled, slapping him on hard on his cheek. "Let's get this over with."

As they stepped inside the decrepit mansion, all three simultaneously gasped in awe. Although the outside looked dangerous, old and in need of a lick of paint, the inside of the mansion was breathtakingly beautiful. Antique furniture lined the atrium in which they stood, and Lupin estimated that they were at least from the French revolution era. A grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and shimmered, reflecting from the hugh candlesticks which adorned the banisters of the enormous staircase in the centre. The floor was polished the an almost mirror reflection, which didn't pass Lupin's attention.

"Hey!" Fujiko cried out, "Stop looking up my skirt!"

"How could a red-blooded male resist, Fujiko dear?" he winked at her.

"Ah, over there!" Jigen called out, hitting Lupin on the arm.

"Ow! Huh, hey!" Lupin shouted out in pain, before he realised somebody was standing at the top of the staircase. "It's... you! Dr. X!"

"What a good memory you have, Lupin the Third!" Dr. X laughed manically.

"But, didn't you die in the cruise explosion a few years back?" Fujiko asked, her arms raised to her chest in shock. "You're harder to kill than Lupin..."

"It would take more than an explosion to kill me, pretty _girl._" He cackled. "So I see you have uncovered me yet again, Lupin. What does it take to get rid of you?"

"Just what are you planning?" Jigen asked, drawing his pistol, yet knowing it would probably be ineffective against the evil doctor.

"I knew Lupin and his pals couldn't resist the idea of a mansion containing millions upon millions of pounds worth of gold bars!" Dr. X laughed crazily. "So I waited here until you arrived, and now you are all in my trap."

"Heh, so you plan on killing us here, do you?" Goemon laughed.

"I'm afraid death would be too difficult for someone like yourself, Lupin the Third, so I prepared something different. Cyberman, pull the switch!" he screamed out, throwing his arm towards a strange metallic robot which stood overlooking the banister.

Jigen, Lupin and Fujiko didn't have time to react. Before the knew what was going on, the queer robot had thrown the switch and the floor had lit up, humming strangely.

"Wha- what the hell!" Fujiko cried. A few seconds later, the notorious trio had simply vanished into thin air.

"Mwahahahah!" Dr. X cackled, his laughter echoing around the atrium.


End file.
